


Thousands Of Times They Fought, And One Time It Led Them Somewhere Better

by wuwuxian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, a lot of fighting, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuxian/pseuds/wuwuxian
Summary: “Why the hell were you even looking at me in the first place?”In response, Eren yells, “not my freaking fault that your damn horse face is so disgustingly beautiful!”Only after silence fell between them Eren noticed what he just said.—Eren And Jean have a fight, but somehow this one is different.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Thousands Of Times They Fought, And One Time It Led Them Somewhere Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is the first time I write something in english and I actually post it, so I hope you like it ;)) please tell me if there was any mistakes, and I’ll be very happy to see your comments!! Thank you so much <3

They always fight. Inside the walls. Outside the walls. At dinner. When they are on horse. When they aren’t. They fight a lot that even Mikasa doesn’t do anything anymore, just stands there with a look on her face that only can be described as “amusement”.

It’s one of those nights.

They—all of the remaining of what was the 104th cadet corps, are sitting at a table in dinning hall. Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, he himself, and… Jean. He glares at him and manages to take his look back—something about his stupid horse-face and those bright, golden long hair of his pisses him off so much that he can’t keep looking at it. Or looking away, somehow.

He looks at Mikasa instead, “hey, Mikasa. Aren’t you tired? You were training hard this morning and haven’t sleep since then.”

Mikasa responds, “I’m okay, Eren. Thank you for asking. You too look… pretty distracted tonight.” Eren’s eyebrows twitches slightly, which is caught by Mikasa’s eyes. Well, if it wasn’t for holding back swearing because of a certain horse-faced guy… “Distracted? What made you get this idea, Mikasa? You’re seeing things.”

In place of Mikasa, who only raises an eyebrow suspectedly, Jean speaks. Of course he butts in anything that isn’t even his business. “Hey, _Suicidal Bastard_. Save her some face, won’t you? You really need to learn how to talk to a girl.”

Eren rolls his eyes, “now you just seem like Annie.”

At the mention of the blonde girl, everyone falls silent. Eren takes a look at Armin’s hurt expression, Jean’s bitter-shocked one, and swears mentally. He mumbles a weak ‘or not’ that he himself can’t hear.

Sasha looks at them and tries to change the conversation, “why do you even care anyway, Jean? You’re not even straight.”

“Well, I appreciate beauty in every form.”

And, well… she _did_ change it.

“He is what?” Eren asks, startled. “He is not _what_?”

Sasha blinks, “Jean? You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“Shut up, Sasha!”

They both say at the same time.

Sasha doesn’t hear Jean, or if she does, decides not to pay it attention. She looks at Eren instead, “guess he didn’t tell you for whatever reason he has. Well, Jean is not straight. He, in fact, a very, very gay man.”

“SASHA BLOUSE!!!” Jean yells, already jumping off his sit.

“How the hell is _he_ gay?” Eren asks, still not believing what he just heard. Connie replies casually, “why are you so surprised? We all expected it even before he came out to us.”

“Well, you didn’t have to watch him flirt with your best friend A.K.A. Mikasa Ackerman for ages.” Eren tried to not show the bitterness of being the only one in their small group that didn’t know about this. “Or at least, he didn’t bother telling me himself.” He adds quietly.

Well, maybe Sasha didn’t make the atmosphere any better. Even made it worse, in some way. The conversation changed into something Armin said about what he saw that day Captain Levi was doing (“he was looking at the mess Sasha made the other day! Just by looking at his face I could tell he would kill Sasha if commander Erwin allowed him to!”, but Eren still couldn’t stop thinking about the previous conversation.

Sure, Jean and Eren weren’t best friends. But they _were_ close, or at least Eren had thought that way, after experiencing so many life and death situations together. After joining the survey cops together. After, well, after everything they did together. Not just the two of them, but all of them. He thought they’re past hiding their sexuality from each other. The moment he figured out his, he told them all at dinner. (they weren’t surprised like Eren thought they would be, they said something like ‘it’s hard to not notice the way you stare at Captain Levi and Commander Erwin’s biceps with those lovey-dovey eyes.’ Mikasa didn’t even look at him, she just let out an “old news” and continued drinking her cup of water.)

He just didn’t know why it hurt so much that he was the only one. Did they meet without telling him? It wasn’t surprising, though. Of course they didn’t want to befriend a part-time titan, who was also a low tempered, _Suicidal Blockhead_ guy. Of course they wanted to keep some secrets from him. Of course anyone would—

“Eren.”

Mikasa’s voice took him out of his not-very-happy thoughts. He blinked, “What?”

“You’ve been silent for so long. Are you okay? Did Hange-san overworked you again? I can—”

“I’m okay, Mikasa. Don’t worry. And stop talking to Hange-san, she even thought we’re dating—can you believe that? I just told her you’re my second mother and that’s all.”

“…if you say so.”

The rest of the group shoot him glances, but soon they continued whatever they were talking about. This time, he glared at Jean’s direction—toward his face, actually. Something seemed different. His eyebrows, maybe. Or his eyes. Or his blonde hair. Or his face in general. He looked worried and distracted. And somehow, it was _very_ beautiful to Eren’s eyes.

His thoughts could go farther, (to the lower part of his face), when he heard someone calling him. “Hey, Eren. Is there something on my face?”

Eren blinked—he didn’t even notice Jean was looking at him. He answered, “Except stupidity all over it? No, there is not.”

“Then why were you staring at me like that?”

“What, I can’t look? You have a problem with it, _Jean Boy_?” he said, and wished his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Jean stood, “What’s wrong with you!”

“No,” Eren stood as well, “What’s wrong with _you_?”

Angrily, the other boy replied, “you wanna fight?”

“Sure, looks like you very much want to!”

And then, they were at it again. Fists, kicks, insulting. Armin turned to face Mikasa, “is this really okay?” Mikasa answered as calmly as ever, “Yes. I have a feeling that it’ll lead them somewhere.”

“What do you mean…” Armin blurts puzzled, but Mikasa is already heading toward the door.

Seeing Mikasa leave, others took their leave as well—Eren and Jean fighting was always fun to watch, but no one dared watching it when Mikasa was gone. If Eren somehow got hurt, Mikasa would skin whoever let that happen alive.

So, in a span of five minutes, they were alone.

They didn’t even notice.

After another five minutes of throwing fists, Jean backed away. He looked at the empty room around them, “everyone is… gone.”

“Fuck,” Eren huffed. “Now we have to deal with Captain Levi, all thanks to you.”

“It’s not like you don’t like talking to him though, stop acting like that,” Jean said, looking somehow… bitter? And then continued in an angrier tone, “thanks to _me_? Why the hell were you even looking at me in the first place?”

In response, Eren yells, “not my freaking fault that your damn horse face is so disgustingly beautiful!”

Only after silence fell between them Eren noticed what he just said.

“What?” Jean asked, taken aback.

“What—”  
“You just said—”

“Yes. And what about it now, _Jean boy_? Wanna tell everyone but me about this, too? Oh, my bad, sadly I know this already. Your loss.”

“Eren—” Jean tried to say, shock all visible on his face.

_His damn face_ , Eren thought.

“Yes. I know it must be _very_ hard to have a fucking titan knowing all of this, right? Sorry for accidentally figuring out the secrets you wanted to keep away from me. Now if you’re done with attacking me, I’d like to leave you without forcing you to have a _Suicidal Bastard_ as company.”

Before Jean could say anything, the sound of the closing door was filling the emptiness of the room.


End file.
